I love You But Who?
by vampirerobot
Summary: When Edward and Jacob switch minds in battle, how will they deal with their new situations? How will Jacob see his new position and will Edward be able to figure it all out before Jacob realises what an advantageous position he is in?
1. Encasing

I could not handle this. Not now. Not here. Not today. This would not happen. I stared in disbelief as Jacob's fists clenched into tight balls, the skin around his knuckles stretched so tight white colour drenched large portions of his hands. Tiny ripples surged through his hands and continued up his wrists. His eyes were full of deep anger, an anger I didn't think he had in him, an anger that was not agony, of which I had seen so many times before. No, this was beyond any anger I had seen in him before. This was rage: hatred in its purest form. There was a stillness about him, a cautious reading: a small diintegrating part of his mind that looked for a solution. A _deadness._ My Jacob was dead, burned alive by this new monster. Full of wrath and anger, full of the stillness that engufed his mind, that blurred his sense of reason, that was going to lead to his desturction.

In my daze, I felt myself being passed from Edward to another. The familiar form wrapped itself around my waist, and a third granite arm clutched my shoulders. I supposed the extra support was to keep me upright, although a single vampire could easily support my weight by themself. Alice was murmuring sentences swiftly into my ear, calming sensations that had no effect on the horific state I was currently in. I slinked into her arms, and felt all three arms around me tense. I tilted my head and looked out of my far vision to see the skewered vision of Esme. That could have been on account of the tears that streamed my face like streamers in the wind. The silence was somehow deafening. The echoing of thick air shrieking in my head. Thoughts whirled around at a zillion miles an hour. There were so many I couldn't tell myself not to exaggerate, it was far to beyond any thought compatible to my silenced mind. I couldn't even tell myself to stand upright.

A loud crack sounded through the still night air. "No!" I cried out. Rivets of shivers shook my body and I felt my knees fold in on themselves as I collapsed in agony. The thundering raged for what semed like an eternity. The air whirled in my head, magnifying the roar that screeched through the cold night. I saw a spark, a single image in my head. I was somehow, subconsciously, aware that this was not an image infront of me, but couldn't help but to focus on the image. A pitch black room with a simple girl shifting her gentle body as she slept. She awakens in distress and a magnificent boy rushes from the dark shadows to comfort her in her dark hour. His hair goldish in the moons dim light. Wiping away the tears on her cheeks he mumbles comforting words to soothe her. Then, faster than it had come, the image was shaken out of me and I heard rumbling through the trees. It was no use trying to view or interpret anything, it was nearing midnight and the moon was not visible through the thick canopy of trees. Besides the fact that I was hugged very closely to Alice's chest, and, if by some miracle I would be able to break free of her embrace, Esme still had a hold of me, although in a way that was more motherly and comforting than Alice, who held me to minimise the effect the damage behind me would have. the emotional shock it would cause and how it would strain my raging mind.

I let the dark encase my swirling head and encompass my dreary mind. My eyelids flutered shut.

I awoke in my room. I rolled over; a sleepy notion that seemed difficult with the lack of movement to my muscles. The rocking chair in the corner of my tiny bedroom rocked back and forth in swift motions. I blinked my eyes several times: _great, _I'm sleep deprived, and now I'm seeing things, I thought sulkily to myself. Alice? My heart skipped into a frenzy. Where was Edward? I was missing a large portion of this story. She looked confused. I could only imagine the tangled look of confusion and skepticism on my own face. Well, if I couldn't take logical steps in my own mind, I was going to find out why Alice was Edward. "Alice?" My voice creaked in confusion. She stood, and guided across my wooden floor swiftly to sit on the edge of my bed. I imagined myself trying to mimic her movements if I had been in the same situation, and doubted I could ever achieve such gracefullness. Unlike myself, her words came out of her swiftly moving lips, and her elegantly formed words held the faint recognition of a mllion tiny bells. It made my skin tingle, in a good way. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Umm...well..." my speech was slurred as I tried to form an answer. She just continued to stare intently at me, something she rarely did. "Edward." I finally spat out with confidence. "I was expecting Edward." She turned away. I was definately missing some piece of the puzzle. Actually, to be more specific, I felt like I was missing the boarder, each piece was double sided, and there were 10,000 pieces stacked around me. I felt like I could go swimming in puzzle pieces, when I was looking for only a few. I needed answers. Where was Edward? Why was Alice here? Why didn't I know why any of this was happening? And what exactly was happening? " You don't remember anything?" Alice was staring intently at me again, the look of confusion on her face swiped away by one of . . . I couldn't put my finger on it . . ._pain? _She probably saw the deeper forms of confusion forming on my face and decided to elaborate. "You don't remember anything about last night." It wasn't a question this time. The hope spread on her small face gave me the feeling that I could remember if I tried.

I closed my eyes: it may not have been worth a whole lot, but it was all I had going for me at that moment. Images rushed through my head. Vivid, as I had replayed them over and over in my dreams. Or maybe I had not been dreaming at all, but had been in a subconscious state that simply replayed my torment. That replayed my fear, anger, hurt and agony. That intensified my thoughts now.

I opened my eyes. Alice's intent face stared at me. Her small features all wrinkled with the small grimace she had, towards me, presumably. I was about to question it, when my eyes were drawn to the window. I felt the colour drain from my face. I felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks, as the vidid images rolled onto eachother in my head. Soon they streaked my face, and my eyes were blinking them back. Why did I release my anger in the form of tears? It was so frustrating. Alice held me close to her, and I was reminded of last night, when she performed the same comforting notion. This brought on more images, and I clutched her close to me. Now I had the whole story played in my mind. It rolled like a repetitive movie. My tears and sobs ran in sync with it. And always my heart stopped at the same moment.

_Jacob forced his body through the dark night, all his muscles tensed for the impact. A loud crack sounded through the still night air. _"_No!" I cried through the shifting night. I crumpled to my knees, unable to suport my own body weight. He crashed with more force than I thought he had, into Edward._


	2. Questions

I couldn't bring my mind around any fact. I suppose in a very imposing way it could be reffered to as denial. In contrast, it was like a thousand dreams brought from the shadowy depths of my mind and painted to life with colour. Dreams that had before been encased and crypted by the love I felt, for both of them. Misty dreams now vivid in my mind. But it was all to much, and I couldn't accept the dreams. I suppose that was the denial, because in reality my dreary dreams were real, they were _nightmares_. They were parasites eating at my frail, human flesh. They were disintigrating my mind, my hope, _me_. Thinking of that analagy wasn't helping. I had to come to a reasonble conclusion, and fast, going around in circles was fueling my grief.

"Edward. . ." I trailed off, my voice raspy from only just awaking, and crying combined. Alice leaned toward me and crossed her small brows to form a confused expression, her dark amber eyes flickering to every corner of my face. "Edward's dead!" I shrieked, my eyes widening with horror. How could she stare at me like that? What was wrong with her? "Edward's dead." I repeated, trying to convince her she was utterly insane not to be in shock. Alice glared at me. "Bella?" Her swift voice lightly questioned. I was stuttering and swallowing and tears drenched my cheeks, but I still couldn't form words. "Bella, what are you talking about?" Now I was the one glaring at her. My eyes were peaceful and I grew angry at her innocence in the subject. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, and I made it to her quite easily in one swift movement. She easily sprung up and leaped over me. We had switched places, and I had sprung at her so fast that and with such force I was about to roll right off the end of the bed. Hard stone bound my waist in less than half a second.

I stuggled against her stone grasp: I beat my fists against her tiny figure, and shook my legs, trying to break free of her grasp. She simply held me, and took every beating and force I dished out. My struggle against her iron grasp was futile, ahe had certain _advantages_. "Bella, you'll hurt yourself! Stop!" She flipped me over and held my arms behind my back. My knees rested against the hard polished floor, and my head rested against my quilt, turned to the right, facing her as she had leveled her face with mine. "Now," she started in her calm, perfectly composed musical jingle, "tell me what the problem is, Bella." She ordered calmly. Then she released one of my hands, only to have it placed with the other, and she held both of my hands in one of hers. "_You_ tell _me_ what the problem is." I sobed and choked. Even grief-stricken my anger wass released in the form of tears. I looked at her expectantly, her small features showing no particular emotion or sign.

My tiny pupils shrunk to half their normal size. I narrowed my gaze and stared at her with an incredulous expression. "Tell me. Now." My voice was high pitched with question. She narrowed her eyes to equal my gaze.

"Alice." There was a sharp warning edge in my voice.

"You already know. You saw enough." Oh no. Not today, I _would_ know every detail. When it came to Edward I _had_ to know, and when it came to Jacob I _had_ to know, and this involved them together.

"_You_ stopped me from seeing everything." I accused, just wanting her to explain everything, soon.

"I said you saw enough, not everything." She elegantly corrected.

"Alice." I pushed venom into my voice, threatening her to tell me _everything._

She let out a deep sigh. I realised I was about to be told more than I should. "After Jacob sprung at Edward, they faught." She let out another sigh. "Fiercely." She added, realising I wouldn't be satisfied with her answer.

"And?" I urged, impatient to know everything immediately. She could talk faster than I could ever dream. Why was she hesitating? Unless. . . one of them was hurt. "They're dead." I rushed out.

"No!" She assured me, with yet another sigh. 'Well, not physically, anyway." She slowly added. What else happened when you faught with someone?

"I need to speak to Edward." And with that I sprung up, only to be pushed back into my quilt.

"No." She very firmly stated. Then she looked away and whispered. "He's acting strange. _Wierd_. It's probably not safe he be exposed to you right now."

"Safe?" I questioned. "Since when did that make any difference?"

"Not like that Bella. He's let his instincts . . . _take over." _She tried to reason with me. "He sees no reason. He just wants to . . ." she trailed off. "It's just not _safe_. Okay?"

"No. That's not okay!" I forced out again. All the grief of 'losing' him, and now I wasn't allowed to see him?

Then Edward jumped through the window. Hair drenched from the light rain that I now realised was spattering outside. He shot a death glare at Alice and then mashed his eye-brows together in a confused expression. Then he leapt accross the room in one stride and had a hand around my wrist. Alice swiftly had herself positioned infront of me, in a proective stance.

_ Knock knock knock _That was all I needed. Charlie.


	3. Switch

The door was flung open and Charlie stopped stone cold in the frame. His eyes were wide as he took in the whole situation at once. Me kneeling on my bed, Alice crouched protectively infront, Edward on the other side of the room, teeth barred and glaring at me. And apparently, to top it all off, Charlie was unaware that Edward and Alice were 'visiting.' This could not end well. Infact, this was going to end very, _very _badly. One day I'm waking up to Edward, and the next Charlie wants to know everything, Alice is positioned to attack her brother and Edward is on the other side of the room, and is acting _wierd._

Edward took another stride and I caught the first glimpse of his eyes. They were dead black. Hollow and emotionless. They weren't melting my heart or failing my knees or making me lose my train of thought with their alluring charm. They were the kind that sent shivers down my spine and made me want burry myself under six feet of dirt. They were focused on Alice, and she slowly stepped to the side, the barrier between Edward and I gone. She shot me a desperate look, and my stomach shrunk. Edward met my gaze, and I felt my heart sink. The black was even more excrutiatingly painful when he loked at me. I looked away, towards Alice, but she was staring at the floor. I shifted my view towards Charlie, but he was confused, shocked and intrigued all at once. How he managed so many different emotions all at once I don't know. I quit trying to be comforted then, and simply stare blankly at the swirly patterns on my quilt.

Before I could recocnise any of the familiar milky swirls, I was lifted off the bed by my elbows. "oww..." I whined.

"Well, maybe if you stopped sqirming..." He hissed into my ear, and I hadn't realised he was so close to me. I glimpsed past Edward's shoulder, and caught Charlie hesitantly take a step forward. I gasped. This was followed by a a warning stare from Alice, whom I knew he would take advice from. Charlie always saw her in a positive light.

Before I could even form words of protest, I was flung out the window. He. Threw. Me. Out. A. Window! Forget about giving Charlie a heart attack! Or giving me a heart attack! Or giving Alice a heart atack, that were if she technically could. He followed me down and had me again in his arms before I had fallen a story. I was flung onto his back, and racing through the thick forest, the cold unbarebly intense against my thin night-time clothing. I hadn't changed from my scruffy old pajama's. I heard Edward laugh beneath me. "Wow . . . I'm so _fast_."

"Edward!" I screeched into his ear, leaning awkwardly so as to have a full effect. And he slowed to a complete stand-still in all of three seconds. I was astoundid. Was he actually acknowledgeing my protest? I had been screeming at him and beating my fists into his back the whole dash through the forest. After deliberating with myself, I decided it was irrelevant and that I would take advantage of the situation. "Put me down. Now." My voice was absolute, for once, suprising considering I was normally knocked breathless looking at him. I was slung off his back and pushd firmly against a tree in less than two seconds, both breathless and dizzy from the sudden movements. His lips crashed into mine for a brief second, hard and cold. I had never felt this way before. It felt . . . _horrible. _I just wanted him off me.

Then he was staring into the woods, as if something had grabbed his attention, and it was far more enteraining than I. Then he let a hiss escape his lips; a harsh, black, threatening sound. Then he turned on his heel and ran away, continuing the path he had been running just a few moments before. I was left to stare into the green forest after him, slumping against the tree I had been pinned to.

Alice came forcefully past then, blurry from the speed, or the water in my eyes, I couldn't focus long enough to think about one particular train of thought clearly. And Jacob was hot on her heels. Was that what Edward had been so upset about? "Bella!" he shrieked, and then I was engulfed in a huge hug. But not like I expected it to be. It wasn't rough or hurtful or painful like hugs with Jacob usually were. He was soft, like he didn't want to hurt me, but rather desperate, like he felt a longing to protect me. I wanted to stay like this forever, which was much longer than I should want to stay with my best friend whilst my boyfriend was running a madman's rampage. However, Alice's voice had impatience painted all over it. "Edward! Come on! Charlie's freaking out as we speak!" And with that I was flung onto his back. I was going to object, but decided maybe all the stress of this morning had caught up to Alice, and it had just slipped her mind who she was taking to, or rather who she was ordering.

When we got back, Charlie was skitzifrenic, and didn't let go of me for close to ten minutes. Then, as Charlie had been convinced to stay at home and follow me around rather than go fishing, Alice and I went to get me dressed, while Jacob and Charlie went to watch a game of Ice Hockey in the lounge room. Ice Hockey, I thought. What a cool game. I'd love to watch that, or maybe that was despair because i was trailing behind Alice to my bathroom.

Alice gleamed at me when we were in my bedroom. "Not today Alice," I told her flatly.

"Bella!" she sqeeked, although there was still force in her voice.

And that's all it took. I knew I had lost, and she began her torturous processes. I was wise enough to know that I might as well sit still and have it over painlessly than have her make my life even worse. After she had brushed my hair, dressed me, given me mak-up and polished my nails (who knew why I needed that last one?) I was finally able to make my way downstairs to satisfy my hunger. Jacob had two full plates in his hands and set them down at the table as I walked into the room.

"You never had breakfast." He shrugged as if it had been solely his responsibility to make me breakfast my whole life.

I looked him over skeptically, but decided I was just going mad, and sat down. He ate with a confused expression, examining each forkfull of his scrambled eggs before chewing. Any observer would believe he was trying to digest iron-steel. Obviously Alice thought this observation true, as she laughed at him the entire meal. They teased and mocked as though they were brother and sister. After I finished, I placed my knife and fork on my plate and pushed it forward, crossing my arms accross my chest.

"Okay. Alice, you can start now." I calmly informed her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked with sheer confusion.

"Try starting with _this." _I proposed, pointing my index finger first at her, and then towards Jacob and back again.

Jacob let out a hearty laugh. Alice and I just glared at him, awaiting an explanation. Then he was confused as he looked at us. "Come on, that was funny," he reasoned.

"Umm . . . what was?" I questioned.

"What you said."

"She didn't say anything." Alice interjected, before I could argue.

"Sure. After she pointed to us she said 'Try starting with this. 'Cause I'm about to hit Jacob if he makes faces at his food one more time.'" he stated simply. Alice and I both stared at him in disbelief.

"I thought that. In my head. What _were _you doing to it?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"I thought it felt strange to be hungry, but then to _eat_. I honestly don't know how you do it."

Then my mind was zipping here and zipping there, placing four with four and five with five. When Alice called him Edward, him being so protective, finding it strange to eat, reading my thoughts. Then the thought was gone. i was convinced of my own craziness now. Maybe all the 'supernatural' was getting to me and I was losing my mind. I mean, I was bound to end up in an institution sooner or later, I may as well have some god stories to tell the nurses while I'm there. This would be a major hit.

"That's a very good conclusion, but I won't let them take you away, Bella." Jacob grinned at me.

"You're-"

"Edward." He finished. I stared in disbelief.

"You switched in th-"

"Fight," he finished again, "more of a battle really. All in good fun though. It's something we've both wanted for a long time, I ought to know."

"So if your in Jacob, then-"

"He currently controls my body. Correct."

"Stop that!" I snapped, "Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited to get inside your head."


	4. Rage

**Just to clarify: They faught when they were in the forest, and thats when they changed places. When Bella woke up the next day, Alice was there. Edward (Jake is in his body) came in through the window and stole her. Jacob (Who is Edward) brought her back. They ate breakfast.**

"I must be out of my mind." I was sure this was the only logical explanation.

"And since when is anything related to you logical?" He teased from accross the table.

"I really wish you'd stop that." I spat at him.

"No way. This is too much fun!" he had a smug smile on his face and Alice was giggling from across the table.

"Join the club," Alice smirked, "Don't worry, after about five decades you get used to having him know everything." She paused for a moment, before emphasizing, "_Everything_."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically, then composed my face. "Anyways, what are we doing today?" I asked with genuine interest. Then I was receiving death glares from the both of them. Alice's eyes were a scorching golden, and Jacob's were the familiar brown. All four of their brows were creased together. I opened my mouth in question, but then realised they would answer in their own time.

"As much as I love being inside your head, I kind of want mine back." He suggested sternly.

"Oh, yeah," I murmured. Then I remembered how they switched in the first place, and was terrified of how he planned on getting back.

"No, no, no," he shook his head violently from across the table. "No way."

"But I-"

"No." He picked himself clumsily out of his chair and stormed off out the back door. I watched his back as he walked away, shocked at how unfamiliar he seemed to be, how clumsy his step was. I missed the way he glided through the air. I missed the way he didn't hesitate in anything. I missed the way he couldn't read my thoughts. All the one-sided conversation was obviously very irritating to Alice, whose soft features were pulled into a tight frown. Her glistening eyes were scorchingly hard as she watched me, her glare intense. I didn't know what to say.

"What?!" And with that he was storming back into the room, fists scrunched into tight balls and jaw set in place.

"That's not what I meant." I quickly reasoned.

"I should hope not," he growled. "Truth be told, I don't know what I'm going to do. I thought assessing the situation with him first woul-"

"He'll never listen."

"Maybe not. But I have a few tricks for capturing my own body."

"And if they don't work?"

"Rage."

_"Rage?" _

"Rage. Because that's how we changed in the first place."

_"Rage?" _My voice was high with shock. "Are you _crazy_. How-"

He cut me off, "I'll just aggitate him until he wants to fight me."

"When you say _aggitate..."_

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Always worrying."

"Damn right! _Rage? _I have every right to worry!"

"You know thats unessicary worry. Worry about Charlie in the other room instead. I mean, he just saw you thrown out a two story window and then come back to eat breakfast. You should be in shock . . .yet here you sit, making me eggs for breakfast." He made a good argument.

"Well . . ."

"I can hear him... um, me? He's close."

Then the door came flying open and Jacob stood in all his glory. Well, in all Edward's glory. It somehow didn't feel right. It wasn't the same. I wanted Edward to be Edward and Jacob to be Jacob. "You!" he screamed, pointing his index finger and shooting death glares. "What did you _do_?!"

"I feel the same way." He rebutted. Then Charlie suddenly appeared in the door frame. _Why? Why today? _The scene was very close to the one this morning. I hoped he didn't plan on throwing me out the door.


	5. Blackness

Everyone was shooting everyone glances, deathstares, puzzled looks and a what seemed like a million other facial expressions all at once. I boldly stood up and too the floor. I was the only one who had every piece to this puzzle. I suddenly felt powerful; like the world was on a spinning wheel and I could choose how fast I wanted to tap the button. Everything would play out as I planned. Before I could say anything Charlie had decided on other plans. "How dare you show you face here!" he scowled at Edward. He sized his chest out and began his march towards Edward. "Edward Cullen. I never want to see you here again." They were simple enough words, yet as I realised what had actually been said, my mind was set into a frenzy. I looked desperatly at Edward.

His blank face stared straight ahead. I would have stopped him, but realised I didn't want to be anywhere near him after he had thrown me out a window in front of Charlie. "That's acceptible. I will never come here again, you have my word." He said solemly and with so much dignity and respect, that anyone might believe he was actually comitted to stay away. How could he do that? Banish Edward from my home? Boy, he had something coming for him.

I turned around to face him square in the eyes, "How _dare_ you." I stared him down. _"HOW DARE YOU!" _I screached, probably louder and with more effort than really necessary. I looked at Jacob, not sure wheather to attempt to calm myself or break his neck. He looked distressed. He had his elbows on the table and was clenching handfuls of his hair with his hands. It looked like he was about to pull it out by the roots.

I was suddenly aware of Edward's footsteps behind me. they were distinct, they were clumsy. Not like the way he used to walk, but more like the way Jacob walked. By the time I had half-turned towards him, he had me slung over his shoulder and was running through the thick, luscious green forest at a fast pace. "Jacob Black! Put. Me. Down. Right. _NOW!" _I screamed, in time with beats of my fists against his back: an infutile action. "Argh!! What is your problem?!"

He abruptly stopped and placed me on the ground. I rocked on my heels for a fraction of a second before my knees gave way and I was on the ground with a large _thud_. Aw...come on Bella. Why always with falling over and being on the ground. I must have some kind of disorder, there was no other logical explanation. Typical; Jacob was kidnapping me, Edward and Alice would be following and I was blanked out on the floor. Get up. Get _up. _Sometimes the screaming to myself in my head worked as motivation, but it wasn't helping now. I couldn't move. I touched the back of my hand to my head where a a sharp jabbing pain was spiking my head. Oh, great! Blood. That's just what I needed.

I was thrown over his shoulder again. The sudden movement caused blood to rush to my head. I felt like arguing, but just couldn't bring myself to form words. What I could manage was just a blurred slur that came out in a rush, "Whux hum-ji s..." Speech nor defiance was it none. I felt heavy. My body faught, but not every fight could you win. I felt I could have had some kind of chance had he not been inhumanly strong, fast and powerful. I let the black engulf me, and felt some kind of relief come. Similar to when sleep finally comes, I could not remember when it had finally come, only that infact it had, which was never to be known, because, as you would know, people can not remember such things.

The balck was not good, nor bad. I am not even sure it was neutral, but rather that it switched between the two. I had trailed to a place. Is was not reality, nor was it dreams, nor was it any depth between them. Neither was it a misleading of my imagination. I could go on of what it wasn't, but infact I could never tell you what it _was. _

All I could tell was that when I 'awoke' (if you considered it a kind of sleep or unconsciousness at all) things had been exactly as in that dark place; not good, nor bad but somehow flicking inbetween, a very thin balance between them.


	6. Lost

_**This is all very confusing, but when I say Edward I mean his physical body and when I say Jacob I mean his physical body. Thanks. (If you think its confusing to read, you should see my face writing it! insert exaggerated faces here also, insert random high school musical singing while we're at it, every one can do with some random hyperness) **_

I was sore all over, drenched from head to toe. My clothing hung off me in sticky sheets: like when you went walking in the rain and your clothing stuck to you or when you were wearing a strange material and the static made it stick to you. I sat bolt upright; suddenly alert. The sudden movement suddenly made me sickly. Green and brown shadows blurred my vision. I sat upright and turned in a full circle. I was in the forest. _Great. _Edward had kidnaped me and brought me straight into the middle of the forest. I knew it wasd the middle because it was very thick and very dark. I was not on a trail, infact I couldn't see a trail. I processed all of these sights in few seconds. My mind was working alot faster this morning.

Then a rush went through the trees. I snapped my head towards it, suddenly tense. I was so deep in the forest, I could scream for help and no-one would hear. No-one would ever know or ever be aware of my death. I suppose it would speak for itself when I never came home. Charlie and Renee would be flooded with despair. _Charlie! _My mind suddenly screamed at me. Charlie, Renee, the Cullens, I would need to find my way back. I turned to complete a full circle again. I had no idea which way I was headed. Every direction looked exactly the same. Every tree was modelled in the same form. I had no idea which way to turn.

I was facing two tall oak trees, that were about three times as wide as me. They were spaced a few feet apart. I figured this was as good as any place to start. I walked between them. "Here goes nothing." I said, realizing that my voice shook. It felt strange to say things when no-one was around to hear them. I decided as long as this was the case, I might as well scream. _"__HERE GOES NOTHING__!"_ And on that note (that very loud note I might add) I set off into the green and brown mess of landscape.

I walked through the trees, brshing one hand against each tree as I went. Their trunks were not as smooth as they appeared from metres away, but instead were covered in hundreds of tiny bristles. Perhaps I would have gotten some of these stuck in my fingers, had I not flinched away from the feel.

A blur of movement swept past me again. I was suddenly aware of another presence. Edward's figure appeared from the trees. I imediately turned from the site of him. He looked like a hobo. No, he looked like a deranged, pschopathic, just-been-on-a-killing-spree hobo. His hair was flat against his face, drenched, and water streamed off his body. His shoulders were slumped, and his white shirt was smeared with blood and dirt. He was slowly making his way towards me, his hands outstretched. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Every one of my actions seemed out of my control. I turned on my heel and started to storm off in the opposite direction. I could hear him following me. Actually _hear_ a vampire walking in the forest. I turned and faced him in my most defensive position. "Leave me alone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean go away! Leave me!" I retaliated. He simply stare at me with furrowed brows. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I was losing my patience now. All I wanted was for him to be out of my sight.

"You." His brows smoothed out and he was grinning at me.

"What?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you in the middle of a dark forest all by yourself?" The smug grin on his face deflected all sincerity in his voice.

"Firstly, your not my boyfriend. Secondly, I can find my way back by myself. And, finally, I am here because of _YOU__!" _And with that I stormed off in the direction I was first headed, in line with the two large oak trees. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him again. "What's wrong with you. You always loved him because he was a vampire. Now I'm a vampire and you don't love me?" He accused.

"_NO_! And you know that's not true! You're acting rediculous! Leave me alone!" I screamed ack at him. I don't know if I'd ever felt this angry. I flailed my arms in an attempt to get him off me. My wrists were released. I felt victorious, then, in less than the blink of an eye, I was siezed again and slammed into one of the large oak trees. I slung my head against it, but was lifted so I was dangling from the sky by my collar. My head rolled back on my neck, then it was charged forward into the oak again. Again I slumped, and was again lifted. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Now I was not held by m coollar, or any other means. Wind rushed past me and the whirling sounds swiviled around my head. I was slammed into the opposite oak square on my back.

I slid to the ground. Such a simple movement, yet it sent shivers of pain and totue through my back and legs. I gripped the tree for support. My legs rested against the floor, my arms hugging the tree tightly. The sobs started to slowly escape my throat with my rasping breaths. I tried not to think about the pain, but it was creeping underneath every door and intruding every thought. I focused on how my head rested against the -pain- oak. How it had -pain- a very smooth texture. How the -pain- small flakes of bark sounded against my shaking body. My body -pain-. My body was in so much pain. The pain flooded my mind all at once. It was as if I was swimming, and was just able to keep myself afloat with a great stuggle, but as soon as a fresh wave came in I lost all control and was washed away, flailing for my life.

Now I was being washed away. The end would come soon. I felt the end being inviting and warm. The darkness I was ever to familiar with. I felt it begin to tangle into my hair that was blowing as strings in the wind. Slowly it took strings, until it had my hair. It continued down my neck, warm and inviting. The darkness continued, slowly creeping through the open doors to my body. Soon I was completely engulfed in it. I entered my sleepy state. Unconsciousness.


	7. Abandoned

_**I'm A TERRIBLE author. Spare me your sad stories. I'm back now. Us being together is all that matters...(*wipes tear away from eye) I love you man!**_

Okay, so it's beeen aout three years. Months. Okay, so slight exageration, maybe it was weeks. *cough* days. Come on, three _days _without Edward...well, his physical being anayways, but on the inside a war was raging.

Half of me was stretching one way, and half the other. I didn't know what to do. How was I going to talk to Jake, did I even want to talk to Jake? Ugh! Why was I thinking about Jake? I needed something to take away my stress and worry and anger and hurt and betrayal and confusion and- Just stop thinking Bella! _Bad Bella!_ I mentally abused myself.

My face must have betrayed me and shown these emotions, because Alice, ever chirpy, suddenly piped up. "o-o-o" she pronounced each as its own syllable. "I know, Bella!"

_Great_. She knows something that revolves around extreme happiness. This kind of happiness should be illegal. It was freaking me out. I was going to end up a deranged psychopathic killer if I watched her be happy anymore. If this doesn't revolve around shopping I'll probably die of shock.

"What?" I spat out, a little harsher than necessary.

"Never mind." she all of a sudden became quiet.

"Alice..." I warned, even though my voice never sounded threatening.

"You won't like it anyway." I sighed. How could someone express so much happyness then, all of a sudden, not want to tell me what she thought. Especially someone of so much opinion and voice. I stood up and stormed out of the room, emphasising my foot steps (no, not _stomping_, _emhasising_ steps, there's a difference!)

I slammed my door, turned around, and there stood Alice, with a bag. My bag. Okay, this is it.

"Alice! What is your problem!? Can't anyone leave me alone to be angry in peace! Your all asking for it following me around like this! I'm gonna snap and then what?! Your all gonna get it then!" I then sighed, then, oh. . . wait. . . oh-o. . . wooo . . . [loud crash] contact. with. the. floor. ah. . .

***

I woke up. I mean nothing unusual; people wake up. Yeah, right... Okay, so not seeing Edward in a few days made me really edgy. As if it weren't bad enough I hadn't seen Edward in however many days. It's a bad sign when you can't remember what day it is. Infact, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember falling asleep. I coudn't remember feeling this hot and muggy. I couldn't remember the last time I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes. And I definately couldn't remember the interior of an orange car.

So this was a little nerveracking. A hard hand patted mine. "Hey, try not to move unless you have to. You hit your head pretty hard." She paused, and glanced toward the driver. I lifted my head up so I could see, and started to shift my bodyweight, but I was held down. I couldn't get a good view.

"Alice," I whined.

"Shhh!"

'But-"

"Be quiet." She spoke in a hushed tone.

That was it. I thought I was gonna lose it before.

"What the hell Alice! I wake up in th-" The brakes were slammed. I was flung forward into Alice's arm that had been slung around me to keep me from getting up. The door was flung open. I don't even know how that happened. Next thing I know, I was on the street, in broad daylight, in Alice's arms.

I watched the car, which notably had an orange exterior also, speed away. I thought I heard Alice curse under her breath.

_**In the way of my awesomeo friend, Nickynoo (and if you haven't read her stories...what are you waiting for?!) I will leave awesomeo quotes at the end of each chapter. And yes, I said awesomeo. And yes, that is the word awesome with an O on the end, and it is awesome(o). And, no, I don't know what I'm talking about. . .**_

Valentine: What did you say your name was?  
Helena: Helena.  
Valentine: Helena. Helen. Helen-nun-nuh... it's a bit drab, isn't it? You know, you should think about changing that. Go for something with a bit of dignity and style, mixed with a bit of romance. Something like... 'Valentine'.  
Helena: Why? What's your name?  
Valentine: Valentine.

However, I do know these quotes are from the movie _Mirrormask._

Mrs. Bagwell: I remember I said to him: "Mr Bagwell, how can a mask know what you need?" And he said: "Cynthia, remember I don't know what I'm talking about."


	8. Deserted

This ones from the disney classic Treasure Planet. And to anyone who just dissed TP, don't make me hit you!

Captain Amelia: You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow? Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true.  
Mr. Arrow: Please, Captain...  
Captain Amelia: Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so this was wierding me out. No-one was looking at us strangely, or trying to avoid looking at us. And she was glistening. Oh! How she sparkeled. It was magnificent. I was still awed at how beautiful all vampires seemed.

Whilst I was in this little reverie, Alice began to walk towards a small hut. It was an appealingly cute little thing. It looked like an old beach house. It was made of tree trunks, all stacked up on top of eachother, and the gaps were filled with some kind of yellow-green substance that looked all gooey.

I follwed Alice, entranced byt his beautiful little bungalow that looked like it belonged in one of the first-ever hawian cities. I slowly made my way towards the hut, but, being Bella, I triped over and fell into a ditch. Wait a second, let me get this right: there's a ditch in the middle of the road?! Somebody out there doesn't like me. Correction: _nobody_ out there likes me.

So here I was. Lying in a ditch. I heaved myself up. I stood there for a while, peeling tiny bits of dead skin off my fingers. Then I stood with my head held high and took a brave step towards Alice, who had turned around to look at me. Down I go. I fell over again. Some days I hate the world.

This time I didn't atempt to get up. What was the point, I would probably fall over again anyway. It was safe to say, I was much better off on the ground where the world couldn't hurt me.

I stare at the ground, realizing upon closer inspection that the road wasn't made out dirt or tar or anything else that roads are made of. I'm not a road expert or anything, but I don't think many roads in the world are made out of yellow spongy substances.

I got up. My butt and legs were printed in the ground. This place was definately wierding me out.

"Bella? Bella, come on!" Alice was beginning to storm towards me. I'd almost forgotten about her. She waas still sparkling. The strange aspects of the road had made me extemely curious. I spun around in a circle, taking in all the surroundings at eye level.

The cute little huts lined my whole vision. The went on as far as the eye could see in both directions, on either side of the spongy yellow road. The street was full of life. Little movements were everwhere. It seemed like this was a place for everyone that was ever shunned in society. It was full of. . . of. . . well, they were different.

They weren't different in the same way the Cullens were different. But for the most part, it was more _extreme. _These people had six arms, legs that bent in the opposite direction, limbs emerging from the tops of their heads. There were people completely covered in hair, people that walked on their hands and had feet high in the air, people with arms that stretched to the ground. Granted, they did still have very similar traits. They were pale, their eyes like black sockets with endless depth and the majority sparkled.

A focused on a man with hair like Edward's. He turned and I tried to catch sight of his face. He didn't appear to have anything wrong with him, at least not in the way other people here did. He glanced in my direction, held eye contact and then briskly walked away in the opposite direction. He left a stretched out lady calling after him, waving about some product that it had looked like he'd purchased.

I started to travel in his direction: he was fastly disapearing. Someone wretched my elbow back. Alice? "Stop fooling around, Bella! It's not safe to be here," she hissed in my ear. But where was here?

She dragged me into the little hut that I had originally admire, but now my mind was travelling at a hundred million miles over a hundred different questions. Where were we? Who was the driver of the car that left us here? Was that Edward? Was my mind playing tricks on me? Why was it danerous?

* * *

We entered the little hut. Edward? i stepped to the side and started running towards him. It was a snap decision and I went with it straight away, so she would have never seen it coming. The space inside the hut was very small, decorate dwith a few tables, otherwise it was much the same as the outside. because of this, I was able to get to 'Edward' by the time Alice had turned around. By the time she reached me, I had grabbed onto his arm and looked into his face.

Of all the things I knew in the world, I knew this: this was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'd swear it before the world. I knew this face. His cheek bones were high, his jaw set in an angry mannor. I was twisted away by cool fingers. I knew there was no point in resisting: I wasn't stronger than Alice.

"Edward! Don't leave!" I shouted, but it was to much in vain, for when I craned my neck, he was no onger standing there.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the spirit of Treasure Planet:

B.E.N.: l am not leaving my buddy Jimmy. [Jim gives BEN an evil glare] Unless he looks at me like that. Bye, Jim!

And, just so you're all on board: disney movies are the best!


	9. Unraveling

To my loyal band of followers (don't take this personally, I have no idea who any of you are and I'm high and I'm tired [even though I don't sleep] and I haven't hunted in a few days...) this is not me. Well, it is, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I am not very into writing at this present time. Therefore, I have found the perfect solution! (actually, in honesty, I can't remember if it was me or not) Nicknoo, whom many of you would know simply as, well, Nickynoo, has written this chapter. In her friendly, kind and honest self, I would like to send her my deepest and sincerest thanks. (because I think this chapter is awesomeo.)

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. On with the story!

**Recap:**

"Edward! Don't leave!" But it was in vain because when I craned my neck, he was no longer standing there.

**And now the story:**

"No...no." I mumbled. Somebody with cold hands shook me.

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I recognized Alice's voice. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. We were inside the orange car still. Wait? What the heck? We got out of that car, I fell over, and Edward was here...he had walked away.

"Alice...what happened?" I asked groggily while trying to sit up. She bit her lip.

"Uhhh..." She started. The car suddenly slammed on its brakes. I was lunged forward. I looked at the driver, he was male and he had a beanie on his head. I couldn't see his face because the beanie covered it.

"Get out!" He hissed in a deep rumbling voice. Alice grabbed a bag by her feet and got out of the car quickly dragging me behind her. The orange car sped off. I was thoroughly confused now.

"Spill Alice!" I said. She hesitated and I gave up. I didn't even want to know. I was too much shocked and pissed off with what had happened in the past couple of days. I looked around me now. What I had seen before in my...dream I guess it was...was nothing like this.

This place looked...normal. Then I realised that the sun was out. Alice was sparkling. My mouth fell open. "Alice, where are we?" I asked. Just then a whole bunch of people walked out from all the different houses in the once empty street.

No, they weren't people, they were vampires too. They were all sparkling too. I had never seen so many vampires together at any one time. Okay, so maybe I had but this was different. Really different. It was such a beautiful sight.

All of them were staring at Alice and me. "Hello, I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella." She said carefully. One of them came up to us.

"You brought a human here. Why didn't you see this Rowan? How dare you! She must be so freaked out right now and she's going to start asking questions! What if the Volturi found out?" The main leader guy I thought accused. I voiced up then.

"I'm not freaked out about this. I've known about vampires for some time, I'll be a vampire soon, I hope. Oh and the Volturi already know. The only thing I'm wondering right now is where I am and how I got here, and when I'm going home." I said. Alice gave me a warning look. As if to say 'don't give away too much Bella!'

"You two, come with me! Rowan, you too!" the guy ordered. Alice dragged me behind her and we followed him. He took us into a house; well it was more of a hut. It looked like the one in my 'dream'. I was a little nervous, where was Jasper when you needed him?

"Sit!" He ordered again. He could stop ordering us around, weren't we guests in his house? Or were we intruders? "Now, I'm not going to tell you where you are. I don't ever know why you're here, but I want to know and I will find out. Another thing I want to know is why Rowan couldn't see you coming." He said.

"Can Rowan see the future or something?" I asked curiously.

"No. You see this is an all vampire town. You'd wonder how it could be when there is always the risk of humans. Rowan can sense when humans are coming, so that gives us the chance to prepare. When they arrive another one of our community members changes the weather to dreary, cloudy, rainy sort of weather. So we can go outside. We don't allow the humans to stay long, and they never do. After that we go back to the usual livings. And I wonder why he didn't see you a mere human coming this way." He pondered on his thoughts for a moment.

"Is his power physical or mental?" Alice asked. The man/vampire, _vampire-man _looked taken aback.

"Mental. Why?"

"Well you see Bella has some natural resistance to mental powers. My brother can't read her thoughts like he can read everybody else's, yet my husband can effect her emotions. Jane from the Volturi cannot effect her either because it is mental her power. Yet physical powers she can be affected by. It really is odd." She said speculating.

"Gee thanks Alice." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Yeah Alice, why are we here?" We both started at her. She took a deep, unneeded breath.

"Well you see, Edward my brother, who is a vampire sort of did a 'Freaky Friday' and switched bodies with Bella's best friend Jacob. Jacob is in on the supernatural stuff too, but in a different way. So Jacob is in Edward's body and Edward is in Jacob's body." Alice started.

"Go on." He urged her.

"Well, as I said Edward could never read Bella's thoughts. But in Jacob's body, he could. That was the only thing we really noticed. Oh and that while in Jacob's body, Edward could eat human food. I had heard from our father figure Carlisle about this all vampire town and I wondered if anybody here could help me with the situation. Bella was never meant to come, but I didn't want her to be home alone with Jacob running around with no control of his instincts."

We both nodded and urged her on. "So I arranged a ride to get here with a fellow vampire friend, who won't be named. That's how we got here." She finished. Okay, so it was less elaborate than the plan I had drawn up.

"How does Jacob know about the vampire thing and Bella as well?" He asked. I looked at Alice who looked back at me. 'It can't hurt to tell him...' I said with my face, she nodded.

"Well Jacob didn't believe it at first, all the old myths and legends. He had told Bella these when she was trying to figure out what was so different about our family. She found out we were vampires and told Edward, he couldn't deny her the truth. They've been in love ever since, strange I know." She smirked and I glared at her. She shook her head and continued.

"I mean its not like I don't love having Bella around, it was just strange that he would take that risk. Anyway, Jacob and his friends are...werewolves. But they are normal wolves..." Alice trailed off and then told him all she knew about them. Lucky she didn't tell him where we lived, otherwise all the wolves would be in a war with these vampires.

"Okay. I'm going to help you, but you only have 24 hours, then I'm sending you away and you are never, and I repeat, _never_ allowed to come here again! Understood?" we both nodded. Frankly we wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

He wrote down an address and told us to go there; it would hold all the answers. Alice and I raced there thinking it would be better if we did it quickly. "You know Alice; we never got that guys name..." I said. She giggled and nodded her head agreeing with me.

I started to ponder on my dream. It had seemed so real, like I hadn't been dreaming at all, but that it had happened. And Edward, it was so strange; I remember I could feel the coolness of his skin. I shook it out of my head. I would deal with that later. We reached the address. It looked just like the hut in my dream. I stopped and just stared at it.

"Bella come on!" Alice hissed at me dragging me inside. What we saw was different from the inside of the hut in my dreams. Much, much different. A lot of things were different here. There was beads hanging over the entry way. It was dark and smelled of inscents.

A freaky looking man came out. He was wearing robes and smelled like pot. He was beautiful in a sense but had an animalistic look about him. I saw Alice's nose bunch up.

"How can I help you ladies?" He asked. His voice was rough and rugged.

"We were told to come here for your assistance." Alice told him the story while he fixed some tea. I was even more confused now. Why was he making tea? Alice didn't drink it, he didn't, did he?

"If you don't mind my asking...what are you?" I asked him. He chuckled for a minute and then poured two cups of tea. He handed one to me. I thanked him and smiled. It smelt good, and I hadn't realised how thirsty I was.

"I'm a witch doctor. I know how to fix your predicament. But I am also a vampire. Yet I seem to have the ability to change into an animal." He said. I felt my forehead crease.

"Ummm... I've never heard of that before. It's...interesting." I said. He laughed again.

"I never quite figured it out myself. Although I have come to understand and accept it. I live out here so far away from others because they can't stand the smell of me, like your friend here." He said gesturing towards Alice.

She smiled hesitantly. "Now, the only way I can help you is by giving you this. I have never needed it and never bothered to decode it. It is a riddle. You must figure it out to help your friends. As I have heard, you only have around 22 hours left. You better get to it. It was a pleasure meeting you both." He said and patted my shoulder. Then he walked to the back of the hut.

Alice and I both looked at each other and walked calmly to the door. She looked at the note he gave us. "Well, what does it say?" I asked.

"There's two." She handed me the note. The first one read:

_Swings by his thigh, a thing most magical!_

_Below the belt, beneath the folds_

_Of his clothes it hangs, a hole in its front end,_

_Stiff-set and stout, it swivels about._

_Levelling the head, of this hanging tool, _

_Its wielder hoists, his hem above his knee;_

_It is his will to fill, a well-known hole_

_That it fits fully, when at full length_

_He's oft filled it before. Now he fills it again_.

"Don't you think it sounds a little...sexual?" Alice asked me. I shook my head. No, it wasn't that. Below the first riddle there was a note written in messy scrawl: Once you have discovered the first. You will understand the second. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's look at this logically. It is not what it portrays itself as. What do you hang off a belt, which is near your thighs?" I asked. Alice concentrated. "Haven't you had a vision of this?" I asked her.

"I can't have a vision of it until I know what it is!" She stated. "Okay, well you hang a water flask from belts. Lots of things." She said.

I nodded, "It hangs off clothes, and has a hole in the front end...hole in the front end, so you could put a piece of string through said hole, so it would stay on you belt!" I said Alice nodded. "It's stiff and set. So it has to be hard. It swivels about...so when you move it moves too." These were all obvious assumptions.

"The next two lines I can decipher. But I think it means that to be used it needs to go into a hole. One hole that only it can fit into..." Alice agreed. She was trying to see it. Which wasn't really helping me.

"It only works when it is in all the way. It has filled the hole before and when used fills the hole once again." Alice and I had sat on the gutter.

"It hangs off a belt, but not always. It has a hole in one end. It's hard. Wait! Swivels about, that means to use it you need to turn it! Alice it's a key!" She had a vision then I could tell.

"Oh my goodness Bella you are a genius! How did you figure that out?" She asked me.

"Well you hang keys from belts and they have a whole in one end they are also hard and when they fill the lock or hole you swivel them to open it! We need to find a key! Okay the second one says:

_Inscribe an M above a line, _

_And then write an E below. _

_The flower you seek is hung so fine, _

_It sways when breezes blow." _

"So what we need is a key to get us into a room, so we can get this...flower?" I thought for a moment.

"We do need a key...wait where do you usually find flowers?" I asked Alice already knowing the answer.

"Gardens and greenhouses!" I nodded.

"We need a key to a greenhouse or garden. Then we figure out which flower it is!" I said to her excitedly. We walked over to one of the local towns people.

"Hi, we were just wondering if there was a greenhouse or garden that everybody knows about? You know something that's locked..." Alice asked the man.

"Yes. There is a flower greenhouse over in that direction. Follow the nice smell. Although it is lock and nobody is allowed in there..." He trailed off. That was all Alice and I needed.

"Thank you so much!" I said while we raced in the other direction. We saw the greenhouse and even I could smell it. Alice walked over to the door.

"It's locked. Although I could break it, but there's an alarm. Maybe we should just ask for a key?" She suggested. We walked behind the green house until we found the lady who obviously owned it.

"How can I help you two young ladies?" She asked politely. How would she know if we were young? She could have been 50 and Alice could have been 80! Bella focus!

"Well..." I started, "We need to get into that greenhouse to find a certain flower. Although we don't know which one. We're trying to solve a riddle..." I trailed off. Her face fell.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can't let you in there. You need to go now." She said. She did look a little apologetic.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" I asked Alice. She shook her head. The lady said she did and handed it to us along with a pen.

"What are you doing Bella?" Alice asked me when we sat down on a bench. I started to jot down ideas.

"So it says to write an M on top of an E right?" Alice nodded.

On the paper I wrote the letter M. I put a dividing line underneath it and then drew the letter E. I frowned at it for a while. "An M on top of E. An M on E. An M on E." I kept saying it over and over, trying to get some meaning.

"Bella that's it! Anemone! An M on E it's a flower anemone!" She wrote down the word. "The wind flower! The white poppy! We have to get that flower!" She yelled!

"I know, but how?" I asked her.

"I know what it looks like. We'll break in and get it tonight, and then we'll run like hell!" She said quietly. I nodded. Alice and I headed back to the witch doctor person.

"Ahhh, couldn't figure it out?" He laughed.

"No, we did figure it out" I said with pride in my voice, "We know that we have to get a key to the greenhouse to get the anemone flower. All we need to know is how to administer it to our friends?" I asked him.

He laughed again. "When you get the flower make both of them eat it." He said and then walked off. Alice shook her head again and we walked out.

"What if we look for a key near the greenhouse?" I asked her. She nodded; Alice does a lot of nodding. I looked in the most appropriate places, under the mat, under the pot plant. That's where I found it, under the plant. I smirked at Alice.

We unlocked the gate and ducked inside. I closed the door behind me, not wanting to draw attention. We searched around until we found the flower. Alice took the whole pot. I giggled at her. Alice made me get on her back. It felt a little awkward.

She told me to cling for life as she held the pot. She locked the door and we sped out of town. "Alice do you even know where you're going?" I asked her.

"Nope!" She said popping the P. It was my turn to shake my head at her. We ended up in a little town which we didn't know the name of. Alice called a cab.

"Alice, if you were in the car while we were driving to that town...how come you didn't remember the way back?" I asked her.

"I was blindfolded and drugged. I know vampires can't get drugged, but believe you me, they have their ways!" She said. my eyes went wide.

"Ladies, where to?" The driver asked.

"First can you tell us what town this is?" I asked. The driver looked confused.

"We're in Auburn Miss. Where would you like to go?" He asked again.

"Forks please. Head to Olympia, then get on the 101. Then head in the direction of Hoquiam. From there follow the road, you'll find Forks soon enough." Alice said. He nodded and headed there.

I looked at the flower. I noticed a piece of white paper on the bottom of the pot. I pulled it off. It read:

_Yellow like the sun._

_White like the moon._

_Pink like the sap_

_That created you._

_Yellow like the sun_

_As it opens in the breeze._

_White like the moon _

_That blows you away. _

_Pink like the sap_

_That was placed on the wound _

_As she carried him to the heavens above._

_Her winsome beauty captured his eye_

_And brought forth his life to the world. _

_But in the end _

_Like the Anemone flower _

_That which brings forth its life,_

_Ends it._

"Wow. Do you realize how much this relates to us?" I said rhetorically. Truth be told it did. Jacob was the sun, Edward was the moon. Pink was, in a way, me. I was always told by both Edward and Jacob that I made it seem like heaven on earth. They told my I was beautiful and I was Edward's life now. The last part though...I didn't think was correct.

Alice agreed. "It does relate a lot to us, well you Jacob and Edward anyway. Except the last part." I nodded to agree with her. We told the driver to just stop at the driveway entry. I didn't look at the price it cost to get from Auburn to Forks.

I got on Alice's back again as she ran to the house. A chorus of "What happened to you" and "Where have you been" ran through the house as we entered. Jacob's body came up and hugged me.

"I missed you too." I laughed. "Okay, where's Jacob/Edward's body?" I asked.

"In La Push. He won't leave he thinks we're going to hurt him or something." I sighed.

"We found a way to get you back!" I said. I grabbed a phone and called Jacob, Edward. GAH this was so annoying!

"Hello?" I inwardly sighed as I heard his voice, it wasn't the same but it was close.

"Jacob, get your butt or Edward's butt over to the Cullen's place right now. We have an antidote!" I said.

"YES! I'll be right there!" He yelled into the phone and hung up.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." They all nodded. I guessed Jacob didn't like being Edward. Jacob's body was wrapped around me. Alice and I smiled at one another.

As soon as Edward's body walked through the door Alice got the scissors. She cut off the actual flower. "Now, this is going to be gross, but you have to eat it. At the same time." She handed each one of them a flower top.

"On 3. 1...2...3!" Alice said. They both gulped down the flower. At the same time they shuddered and passed out. I was shocked, so was everybody else. Except Alice.

"They'll wake up in about three hours." She said. Everybody settled down to wait.

It didn't seem like three hours, luckily. Both of them stirred and sat up.

"I'M BACK!" They both yelled at the same time and stood up. Before either one could do anything I intervened.

"NOW! Both of you know what it's like in each others shoes. Even if it was a little different. You both better never get into a fight again because no way in hell am I going back to that freaky vampire, werewolf witch doctor! You will both behave and not get into a fight again! Understood?!" I said loudly for emphasis.

"Okay." They both said at the same time.

"Good!" I said. I ran over to Edward and embraced him tightly. "I really did miss you." I said.

"Me too. I love you, love." I smiled.

"Me too." I said. He chuckled.

"It is so not fair that now she's all lovey dovey with you! Come on Bells!" Jacob said. I turned to him and plastered a smile on my face.

"Jake you should know by now that I love Edward for all of him, not just his body!" I said. I walked over to the Cullen's hall closet and pulled out a baseball bat. I hid it behind my back and walked over to Jacob. Everybody else snickered. Edward seemed really smug about it.

"Oh and Jake," I said with fake happiness, I knew he was scared; "this is for throwing me out my window!" I said and smacked his head with the bat.

"OUCH BELLA!" He yelled. I kept on smacking every inch of his body.

"You told me once. And I quote, 'next time you want to hit me Bella, use a baseball bat or crowbar, okay' and that's what I'm doing!" I said. He ran out the door and I yelled after him. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Everybody started laughing and I blushed.

Edward embraced me and told me he'd drive me home. I gulped. "What Bella?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "Now all I have to do is go home and try to convince Charlie to let you back in the house..." I trailed off.

"Why would he not let me in?" He asked.

"Do you not remember why I was just abusing Jacob?" I said.

"Oh...OH! That might be difficult..." He said. As we walked up the drive I was a nervous wreak. I walked in and there was Charlie, gun and all.

"YOU! Get out of my house!" This was going to be difficult...


	10. AN

They, just a quick message. That was the last chapter.... so, yeah.

I may write again, I may not. I'm kind-of going through a crisis at the moment. I'm going to be a senior next year, so that alone will be a handful. And also, my family just got a ps3... so yeah, you can imagine what I'm like right now (my eyes glaze over when I enter the room... go Little Big planet!)

Hope you liked it...even though you wouldn't have kepy reading if you did...yeah, if you hadn't guessed I'm kind of high right now, I just spelt about every word in this message wrong about 5 times.

''All the power's in the hands of people rich enough to buy it.''  
(''White Riot'' - 1977) by The Clash, the single greatest band in the world, no-one compares. It's remarkable how they kept people going, taught you how to keep your faith. If the Clash could do it, you could do it.

Don't know why I put this in here. I'm very passionate about a lot of things, and if I had the power to make everybody do something, I'd make them listen to 10 minutes of Clash music everyday.


End file.
